poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekend Warrior (LAoPtS)
Plot May prepares her team for the upcoming Silver Town Pokémon Contest when she loses Squirtle backstage. During her search, May approaches Mandy and her son Nicholas for insight. However they admit they haven't seen Squirtle, and rush off to continue their own search for someone themselves. Just then, Ash, Brock, and Max appear, to which May explains that she's lost Squirtle. Brock smiles and tells her that Squirtle is right here. At this, Squirtle appears from behind Brock's leg wearing lots of flowers, much to May's delight. Outside, James points out a poster for the Silver Town Contest. Surprisingly Jessie isn’t interested, admitting that there's more important things to do right now like running their Pokéblock shop. Back in the Contest Hall, Lilian warms up the gathered audience with her opening speech and presents the three judges; Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta; the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of Silver Town's Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. Next, she calls all of the participating Coordinators onto the stage. Just as Lilian is about to get the Contest underway, an assistant man runs up to Lilian and whispers something in her ear. Lilian nods and then tells the audience that one of their Coordinators is a little late. Then the Coordinator in question, wearing a suit and carrying a heavy bag, bursts through the door and tells her to stop, worried that he's been disqualified for being late. Lilian asks if he is Jeremy, and he says that he is. He apologies over and over for being late, and Lilian says that it's okay, and directs him to line up with the other Coordinators. However, he trips causing the audience to laugh. May smiles, knowing the embarrassment of doing something like that. Lilian then starts the Appeals Round. May is introduced and allowed to do her appeal. May starts things off by sending out Squirtle. As soon as Squirtle comes out of its Poké Ball, it starts to use Ice Beam while spinning around rapidly. This creates a beautiful rain of sparkles which rain down on Squirtle as it lands and bows. May then orders Squirtle to use Bubble, and Squirtle does so, creating lots of beautiful bubbles surrounded by a large bubble. May calls for an Ice Beam. At this, Squirtle leaps onto the large bubble, bursting all of the smaller ones with an Ice Beam for a sparkling display before using Ice Beam on the huge bubble to create a large ice sculpture and finishing up by smiling and posing atop one of the ice pillars. The crowd claps loudly, and the judges are greatly impressed with the performance May delivered. Lilian then asks for Jeremy to enter, and the crowd laughs, remembering his antics from before. The laughing stops however, when the lights go dim and rock music starts to play as Jeremy walks in wearing heavy metal gear with a pair of shades. Jeremy calls out his Butterfree, and orders it to use Stun Spore and Poison Powder, creating a huge wave of orange and purple pollen. The whole Hall is then lit up by a beautiful green light as Butterfree uses Safeguard. Jeremy’s performance is abruptly interrupted by his wife and son, whom May earlier encountered backstage. Mandy and Nicholas orders Jeremy return home immediately and save them the embarrassment. Jeremy tries to explain that being a Coordinator and entering Contests is a lifelong dream and something he enjoys doing. He prepares to take his family backstage to discuss further when May steps forward to support Jeremy. Mandy reiterates her negative sentiments, leading Jeremy to pipe up again, clarifying the effort needed to create a great performance, and become a great Coordinator. Jeremy bows to the audience, and asks them if they will forgive him and accept his appeal. One of the men in the crowd begins to clap, and the rest of the audience follow, all touched by his emotional speech. In the Contest Hall, the next stage has begun as four contestants are chosen to do battle. May and Combusken go up against a Coordinator and his Exeggutor, which she easily defeats with Fire Spin. Jeremy and his Venusaur also do well in their match, going up against a girl and her Vileplume. Jeremy's son watches the battle and is amazed by his father's battling skill. As Lillian announces that May and Jeremy have reached the finals, Nicholas rushes outside to his mother to inform her that dad is performing remarkably well. She doesn't look too happy, however, and her son tries to cheer her up. Mandy recalls when she first met Jeremy, back when he was in a traveling rock band. Thinking back all those years, and remembering her husband's love for Pokémon makes her realize and accept Jeremy's feelings. Back in the Contest Hall, the final round is about to begin. May sends out Combusken and Jeremy sends out Venusaur. Jeremy doesn't waste anytime, though, and orders Venusaur to use Razor Leaf. May has Combusken counter with Fire Spin, which burns Venusaur's leaves to ashes. Before the attack can get to Venusaur, Jeremy tells Venusaur to use Vine Whip. Venusaur fires its vines straight into the attack and ripping the flames apart. This attack lowers May's point's bar, much to her distress. Jeremy decides to get serious and has Venusaur summon a Frenzy Plant. A thorny vine forest takes over the battlefield, striking Combusken down and withering May's points to a quarter. May is taken aback, but regains her focus as Ash instructs her to look at Venusaur. After such a strong attack, it must recharge leaving it open to be attacked itself. Without a moment to spare, May orders Quick Attack, and then Peck. Combusken charges at Venusaur and then stabs away at its health. Jeremy grits his teeth as he remembers the draw-back to using Frenzy Plant. Jeremy risks it all with another Frenzy Plant. May tries to attack Venusaur with Combusken's Fire Spin, but the Frenzy Plant blocks the attack and rips through the air again towards Combusken. May orders Combusken to rush towards its opponent with a Quick Attack. Combusken fails to clear the thorny obstacles and is struck, reducing May's points to a dismal level. Even so, May orders Combusken to attack with Sky Uppercut. Combusken jumps onto one of the vines and runs straight at Venusaur. Reaching its target, Combusken uses Sky Uppercut on Venusaur and sends it crashing to the ground. With three seconds remaining, Venusaur is declared unable to battle and the crowd cheers. All the Coordinators gather on the stage, and Lilian presents May with the Silver Ribbon. May celebrates with Squirtle and Combusken over their second Kanto Contest Ribbon. Outside the Contest Hall, Jeremy walks away before he is stopped by his wife and son. They congratulate him on such an awesome battle, though Jeremy is unsure of how to take their newfound appreciation. The three walk off together, ready for home. Meanwhile, Team Rocket’s search for Berries continues into the night. After Jessie mistakes a Beedrill's stinger for a Berry, she and her teammates are forced to flee from the angry swarm of Beedrill. Major events * May wins her second Kanto Ribbon in the Silver Town Pokémon Contest.